Obsession
by 4dimensional
Summary: Every teenager transitions from being an adolescent into an adult in their lives and college is just a step in that direction. For Emery it was going to Yale and becoming a journalist. Some say it's about the journey, not the destination and if that's the case then knowing she'll become a journalist means nothing. It is the journey that got her there. A novella. Read and comment!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Emery sighed as she climbed out of her parents BMW and stared up at the buildings on the campus of Yale University. She was exactly where she wanted to be and had dreamed of being for the last fifteen years.

"Emery, Emery," her dad Ray Whitehall yelled at her and chuckled.

"Sorry dad. I just can't believe that I'm here and that everything we dreamed is coming true".

"Well, don't get too excited. If you don't like it here I'll be on the red eye to come get you," her dad chuckled and she rolled her eyes at him.

"Oh Ray, she'll love it here. I'm sure she'll meet her husband here if not then she can go up to Harvard," Mrs. Whitehall remarked while checking her outfit. The Whitehalls were a typical American family that lived in a cozy (massive) house in the historical district of Baton Rouge, Louisiana.

"I don't really care as long as I become editor of their school paper," Emery grabbed one of her suitcases and her dad followed her lead.

"You are in the nicest suit they have and if you have any problems with your roommate don't hesitate to tell your RA," her mother advised sternly.

"I'm sure that we'll be ok. Besides I've already talked to her on Facebook," Emery replied and they walked together to her dorm.

"Well, its big enough that's for sure," Ray remarked and sat her suitcase in the spacious sitting area of the dorm room.

"When is your roommate supposed to be here?" her mom asked going through the rooms.

"This weekend I believe. You all wanted to get here four days early so that we could sight see and get "to know" the layout of the campus," Emery answered in a mock tone and rolled her eyes.

"Oh I'm going to miss your sarcastic comments constantly torturing me throughout the day."

"Can we visit the library?" Emery asked excitedly after they brought in the last of her luggage.

"Really? Don't you want to go shopping instead?" her mom groaned slightly. "She is so your kid."

"We'll stop by as we go to the registrations office to get your schedule and then we're going into New Haven," Ray said making a negotiation and winked at Emery. He had been a lawyer for twenty years and a father for eighteen—giving him lots of experience in making deals.

"Awesome," Emery beamed. She took a look around the dorm room and couldn't believe that she was a Yale student. "The next four years are going to be the best years of my life!"

SCSCSC

"Oh my gosh. I can't believe I'm finally here! This is so crazy," an eighteen year old Taylor exclaimed to her friend, Zoe, Saturday afternoon as they were standing on the grounds of Yale. She finally made it to the school she dreamt of ever since she was a little girl and was very excited.

"You'll be fine, and your mother would be really proud of you too," her friend, Zoe, said. Taylor's mother passed away when Taylor was seven years old. She remembered her mother telling her stories of when she went to Yale. She was determined to make it into the same college her mother went to years ago.

"Yes, she would be. Oh well. At least I'm away from home and no more of my overly strict father. I'm finally on my own. Thank God."

Since her mother died, Taylor had to move and live with her overbearing father in Massachusetts. He was hardly around in her life, and when he was he attempted to be what he thought a real father was. Taylor couldn't stand him. She was very relieved to be leaving from under his roof.

"I know what you mean. Now, are you ready to get all of your stuff in your room? Speaking of room, do you know your roommate?"

"I've messaged her on Facebook, but it's not like I really know her. Her name is Emery something. We're both majoring in journalism. I think, or at least I hope, we'll get along well," Taylor expressed as they began to carry her belongings to the new place she was to call home for the next year.

When the girls arrived at Taylor's room, her roommate, Emery was not there.  
"I wonder where she's at," Zoe said, "we've been hauling all your crap up here for a good thirty-five minutes and haven't seen her yet."

"Maybe she's at lunch or something. I actually like it better this way. Let's hurry up before she decides to come back. I want my room done now."  
It took the girls a chunk of two hours until Taylor situated her side of the room the way she wanted it.

"Oh my gosh. I can't believe I'm finally here! This is so crazy," an eighteen year old Taylor exclaimed to her friend, Zoe, Saturday afternoon as they were standing on the grounds of Yale. She finally made it to the school she dreamt of ever since she was a little girl and was very excited.

"You'll be fine, and your mother would be really proud of you too," her friend, Zoe, said. Taylor's mother passed away when Taylor was seven years old. She remembered her mother telling her stories of when she went to Yale. She was determined to make it into the same college her mother went to years ago.

"Yes, she would be. Oh well. At least I'm away from home and no more of my overly strict father. I'm finally on my own. Thank God."

Since her mother died, Taylor had to move and live with her overbearing father in Massachusetts. He was hardly around in her life, and when he was he attempted to be what he thought a real father was. Taylor couldn't stand him. She was very relieved to be leaving from under his roof.

"I know what you mean. Now, are you ready to get all of your stuff in your room? Speaking of room, do you know your roommate?"

"I've messaged her on Facebook, but it's not like I really know her. Her name is Emery something. We're both majoring in journalism. I think, or at least I hope, we'll get along well," Taylor expressed as they began to carry her belongings to the new place she was to call home for the next year.

When the girls arrived at Taylor's room, her roommate, Emery was not there.  
"I wonder where she's at," Zoe said, "we've been hauling all your crap up here for a good thirty-five minutes and haven't seen her yet."

"Maybe she's at lunch or something. I actually like it better this way. Let's hurry up before she decides to come back. I want my room done now."  
It took the girls a chunk of two hours until Taylor situated her side of the room the way she wanted it.

* * *

**Hello Fellow Atrian lovers!**

**This is my new novella story and I hope you enjoy it. It is not the sequel to Infinity! This will have shorter chapters, because of the format of being a novella. **

**The sequel to Infinity will happen :)**

**Please read and comment!**

**-K**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Hi, you must be Taylor." Emery smiled walking into her dorm room around 4 pm that evening with a book in her hand. "I'm Emery Whitehall."

"Hi, it's good to meet you. This is my friend Zoe and you can call me Taylor."

Emery and Zoe exchanged cordial greetings before Taylor began to commit on how they wondered if they would ever meet her or not. Emery was usually always on time, but she had a way of forgetting about the time.

"Oh, yeah. I have been in the library getting my schedule situated and trying to find my classrooms before Monday." She replied going to set her bag down in her room.

"That's ambitious." Taylor remarked and Zoe gave her an 'I told you so look'.

"Well, I try to stay a head of the game but it would be my luck to sit in the wrong class for the first ten minutes of it." Emery replied.

"I see. We were getting ready to head out into New Haven to see the city and grab dinner. Do want to go?" Taylor asked.

As the girls left their room to go out to eat, they discussed the extra curricular activities they planned to participate in and their class schedule. Taylor commented that the list of things to be involved in was a book, as they walked to Main Street of New Haven where there were shops. She had planned on being in the symphony and the school newspaper.

"I completely agree with you on that one. I am going to be editor of the _Yale Daily News _it is the oldest college newspaper." Emery beamed and Zoe rolled her eyes.

"Really…that's cool." Taylor replied thinking that ambitious didn't describe this girl.

"You should be on it!" Emery smiled.

"Er…I really wouldn't want to steal your thunder."

"At least think about it. Anyways I plan on being the student council and the symphonic orchestra." Emery stated as they walked into a shop.

I think there's a freshman party later tonight you wanna go?" Taylor asked Emery.

"I'm not into the whole party scene."

"I'm sure it won't be bad, because it's hosted by the freshman council. Who at Yale would break the law that blatantly?"

"I guess it could be fun." Emery shuffled her feet and shifted her purse.

After eating dinner, the girls went back to the room and relaxed for a while before getting ready for the party of the weekend.

"I'm assuming you don't go out to parties very much." Taylor stated as the three girls were getting ready for the freshmen party.

"I, uh, go out all the time. What makes you think that?" Emery questioned.

"Girl, you're lying, aren't you?" Zoe picked up on Emery's lie.

"Yeah, maybe a little bit," she confessed, "how'd you know?"

"Because the way you're dressed is not how you're supposed to do it when you go out to party," Zoe pointed out. "Do you see me and Taylor? We're wearing jeans, not a khaki skirt. We're not goin to a luncheon."

"I like the way I dress. Thank you very much. I may not go out to parties a whole lot, but I can have fun in my own way," she turned towards her closet and continued getting ready.

Zoe just laughed and said, "Whatever."

"Leave her alone, Zoe," Taylor whispered so her roommate wouldn't hear them talking.

"She's so weird. Who wears a skirt to a party? Good luck staying with her for a year. It'll be painful."

"She's really not that bad. If she's comfortable, she's comfortable. Who cares what she wears. It doesn't bother me. I'm not sure why it's bothering you so much. You should probably get that checked out."

"Ha. Ha. Whatever. Just be careful of Little Miss Perfect. There's no telling what she might try to do next."

The girls arrived at the party around ten, and it was already poppin. There were so many freshmen around. Some were socially drinking; others were playing drinking games, and the rest were dancing to loud music.

"Now, this is what I'm talkin about!" Zoe began mingling with the crowd of freshmen.

"Um, Taylor, can I ask you a question?" Emery tried to be heard over the loud music. "Do you drink?"

"Oh gosh no! I've seen what it does to people and refused to follow them. How about you?"

"No not at all. Just wondering. What about Zoe?"

"Yeah, she does, but I know how to take care of her. Don't worry about it. Just try to have fun. I'm goin after her. Text or call me when you're ready to leave. I'll most likely be on the dance floor. Ha-ha."

After Taylor found her friend she told her she'd check on her in an hour, because she knew her friend would be a little toasted. Taylor went out to the dance floor and started showing her moves. Everyone noticed and wanted to dance with her. She danced with a couple of guys and danced with a group of people. As she was dancing, she noticed a really good looking tall dude eyeing her. She couldn't help but flirt back. She continued to both dance and flirt at the same time. After a while she realized she had to check on Zoe. As she walked through the crowd, the admirer bumped into and began talking to her.

"Hi, my name is Eric. You wanna dance?"

Before Taylor had a chance to answer, he started leading her to the dance floor and began slowly dancing with her. Being the person that she is, she went with the flow and had no objections. When the song was over, he wanted to dance with her some more, but she had to protest.

"Um, Eric, I need to check on my friend. Maybe another time we can dance again."

"Well, what's your name?"

"Taylor."

"Taylor, it was very nice dancing with you. I'll see you again." She walked away not sure how to feel from that experience. Luckily, she spotted Zoe and ran to her. Her friend was toasted just as she thought she'd be.

"Zoe, are you ready to go back to the room now? I think you should rest some."

"Whyyyy are you beeeing on my cassse?" Zoe slurred her words.

"Because I love you and we should go. Let's find Emery and tell her. "Noooo, let's just go. I don't like her."

"I know you don't, but she has to know where I'm at since I'll be gone for a while." Taylor tried calling her roommate's cell number three times before giving up. She decided to take her friend to the room and come back to the party later.

"I hope Emery will be ok by herself for a while."

* * *

**Hello Fellow Atrian Lovers!**

**Double post Monday yay! Of course, in honor of Star-Crossed being on tonight ;)**

**I hope you like this so far…I'll probably do double posts because it has short chapters. **

**Read and comment! Can I get 5 comments by the next chapter?**

**Peace,**

**-K**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Emery looked down at the outfit she was wearing and chuckled. The night had proven out to be exactly as she had hoped, but entirely worthless too. The party was out of control that was for sure and Taylor's friend was no exception. Emery took a couple pictures of the party scene with her iPhone and headed out the door bumping into a guy.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you!" Emery blushed up at the tall handsome, dark haired, blue eyed guy.

"It's cool. Did you come from the freshman party?" He asked with a slight smile.

"Oh, I'm not drunk, I swear!" Emery immediately tried to cover up her clumsiness.

"I didn't say you were."

"I was just leaving. It's gotten pretty wild for my taste and there wasn't anyone of caliber to talk to, until now." She flirted. "I'm Emery Whitehall by the way."

"I know who you are."

"You do?" Emery raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, you're the 4.0 student from Baton Rouge that happens to majoring journalism. Who happens to be getting ready to rat out this party for a good cover for her first application article for the _Yale Daily News_." He answered learning against the doorframe.

"I was not!"

"You're going to have to work on your lying skills Nancy Drew. No one would go to a party looking like they were going to luncheon, not even people here at Yale. I'm Grayson by the way," Grayson James, the president's [of Yale] son, laughed at her.

"Why does everyone keep saying that? How did I know pull off the whole Yale look? Oh, whatever Sherlock! I know who you are too. You are Grayson James the 'it' guy on campus who is assistant editor of the _Daily_, president of student council, my RA, and of course the president's son."

"Haha, so what are you going to do about this party? You have to have a killer story if you plan on being a freshman staffer on the _Daily_," Grayson winked at her.

"Oh, I was getting to that. Really though underage drinking is a thing of the past!" Emery leaned against the doorframe enjoying herself.

"Yeah, but we're still at Yale. Spice it up a bit and it'll be the talk of the administration and campus for days."

"Right. So let's add a little heat to this flame!" Emery smirked and got out her iPhone.

"Hi, I would like to report underage drinking at the freshmen party hosted by the freshmen council. No, I would like to remain anonymous. Thanks!" Emery put her phone in her purse and Grayson chuckled at her.

"You'll make a pretty good reporter, but you're going to have a ton of enemies!" He replied.

"Not unless you leak the information. Now, we can't stand here while the campus police bust up this party!" Emery looked around for a good hiding spot.

"The second floor is a nice spot if you just want to get a quick photo. Honestly you won't need more than that to make this a front cover! Wow." Grayson followed her up the stairs and they waited for the campus police to shut the party down.

"**OK. EVERYBODY OUT!**" A big muscular man stormed through the tight room.

"What man? This sucks! Who snitched, I don't know but they can rot in…**LET'S GO!**" A stream of people filed out of the room angry, drunk, and half passed out.

"Get a picture for me." Emery whispered to Grayson and he did.

"_Where are you? The party just got busted, but luckily I grabbed Zoe in time and we left out the back."_ Taylor texted her.

"_I met this really awesome guy and we went to Starbucks. I'll be back in a couple hours, don't wait up!" _Emery replied and Grayson raised an eyebrow and mouthed 'great'.

"_That's really cool and risk'ay' of you! If you need anything let me know."_ Taylor answered.

The campus police cleared out the room and Emery and Grayson walked out the other entrance of the hallway.

"That was awesome!"

Emery was hyped up after ratting out the party. It was terrible of her, she knew to joy out of doing something like that but she couldn't help it. She told Grayson that she just gets a rush after getting a story. The she suggested they go out for coffee and he laughs, because she was already hyper. When they got to Starbucks she calmed down after she had her double espresso mocha.

"I dropped out of boarding in England to backpack through Europe with some buddies." He smiled mischievously.

"No way."

"I swear! My dad pulled a few strings so that I could take a test to graduate my expected year."

"That's crazy! I don't think I've done anything that absurd in my life."

"I'm sure you haven't, but I know you have a few stories beneath that perfect resume."

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"You're bad. Come on I told you one."

"I went to jail for faking a press pass to get into an exclusive meeting about the Mayor taking money from the city to support his prostitution habit," Emery smiled at him taking a sip of coffee and his eyes got wide.

"That's the best lie I've ever heard!"

"I'm not lying!" Emery defended herself. "You even said I was a bad liar, how could I make that up?"

"That's true, but how did you get that off your record?" He asked downing the rest of his drink.

"My dad is a lawyer for the biggest firm in Ohio."

"That's impressive! You'll do anything for a story and the rush." Grayson shook his head really liking this girl.

"It's one in the morning. I believe you just got your cover story for the _Daily_ and you've stirred up a hornet's nest." Grayson stood with her and they walked back to campus.

"Hm…and I have the president's son as a resource. The guy is also my RA and I'm out with him at one in the morning, how does that work?" She replied as they got to dorm building.

* * *

**Hello Fellow Atrian Lovers!**

**What did you think of last night's episode? I just love Emery and Roman!  
**

**Read and comment! **

**Thanks for all the followers and comments thus far!**

**Don't forget to check out my longer star-crossed story Infinity!**

**Peace,**

**-K**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Emery woke up Sunday morning with a sparkle in her eye and pep in her step. She was starting out the year at Yale with a good roommate, cute boy toy, and being a staffer on the _Yale Daily._ To say that she was a little high on life was an understatement and she couldn't wait to see what else would be store.

"Good morning you look chipper," Taylor quirked an eyebrow sipping her cup of mocha.

"It is a glorious day outside!" Emery beamed opening of the curtain and looking at the window.

"Your late night date went that good?" Taylor chuckled and shook her head.

"I'm the master of sleuth!" Emery winked not paying attention to the conversation.

"Sleuth? I'm pretty I said slow." Taylor gave her a questioning look and changed subjects. "So what did you think about that party?"

"It was on the wild side that's for sure and no one of consequence was there except Grayson James."

"Grayson James? The name sounds familiar, but I don't think I met him last night," she remarked.

"Did you have fun at the party last night?" Emery asked putting away her mug.

"Yeah, it was a lot of fun. I met some cool people and a cute guy too. Who do you think ratted out to the campus police?"

"I don't know, but that's really lame of them whoever it was," Emery answered making sure she was not looking at Taylor. Being a bad liar had its downfalls and being able to look someone in the eye was one of them.

"Totally, Zoe had to stay over last night she was completely wasted," Taylor mentioned knowing that she wasn't going to anything out of Emery.

"That's cool. What are your plans for today?"

"I'm too sure. Maybe check out the campus a bit more and figure out where my first class is located for tomorrow. How about you?"

"I still need to buy a book for class so my going to head to the bookstore and then write my article for the freshmen staff position. It is due tomorrow afternoon and I'm hoping to drop it off tonight." Emery commented.

"Oh yeah, what is your article going to be about?" Taylor inquired.

"You'll know when it is published tomorrow," Emery winked and headed into her room to get changed.

AAAA

Emery had changed into one of favorite tee shirts and jeans that were accented by a scarf and hat. She never was into jewelry but her heart locket always stayed safely around her neck. The locket had been a present from her father when she turned sixteen, but had been his great grandmothers'.

"Hey you look chic," Zoe stated surprised as Emery came out of her room.

"Thanks. If you guys want to get together for dinner later let me know I left my cell number on the fridge."

"Will do. See yeah later," Taylor replied and Emery headed out the door.

"There is something about her and I can't put my finger on it," Zoe commented.

"Really. I think she's pretty cool and you are just paranoid," Taylor said.

Emery shook her head as she thought about Zoe and her snide remarks. As she walking down the hall, she nearly knocked over Grayson who standing outside his doorway talking to a girl. "I'm sorry!" She said without looking at who it was.

"Fate keeps having you run into me. I think it is a sign from the heavens that you are meant to go out with me for lunch," Grayson smiled charmingly and leaned against the wall.

"Really? Hm. I'll have to think about that one because I believe we create our own fate." Emery replied smirking folding her arms.

"I'm not surprised, but I'm willing to debate you on at Panera."

"Alright I'm convinced, but only because I like a good debate. Oh, but first I need to go to the bookstore and pick up a textbook," she nudged him lightly and they began to walk towards the other end of campus.

"So have written your article yet for the paper?"

"No but I plan on doing it tonight before I go to bed," Emery replied as they passed the library.

"That's a good idea. I'll put in a good word for tonight with Jennifer. She may seem rough around the edges, but she's a great editor."

"So tell me about your family? What it is like to be the president of Yale's son," Emery asked as they headed out of the bookstore ten minutes later.

"Well, it's pretty boring or normal I suppose. I have one brother and he is my twin. This is nice because all the parties would be awful without having someone to have fun with."

"That is so cool! I would love to be a twin. Then we could solve mysteries together and get into all sorts of trouble."

"Hey, look it's a trolley!" Emery squealed spontaneously, grabbing his and ran to jump on it.

* * *

**Hello Fellow Atrian lovers!**

**This is just a quick update because the chapters are so short! Keep sending the love :)  
**

**Thank you for the reads so far!**

**Keep checking out Infinity-my long star-crossed story!**

**Peace,**

**-K**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After Emery left that morning, Taylor decided that she needed to look around the campus to find where her classes would be for the semester. Since her best friend, Zoe, was there with her, she knew they were going to have an entertaining time together.

"Ok, so here's the plan," Taylor said, "we'll look around campus for these classes. After I find the classrooms, go eat lunch with Emery maybe, and then..."

"Wait!" Zoe interrupted, "why is she wanting to eat with us all the time? Can we just pretend we forgot to ask her? It's not that big of a deal if we leave her out this one time."

"Zoe, she's my roommate, the least I can do is invite her with us. Like you said, it's not a big deal. So live with it. She hasn't done anything to you. So get over it. Besides, she might even say no."

"Fine. Whatever. I'll let it go for the moment."

"Good. Now back to the plan. After we eat lunch, then I'll take you home. You have school tomorrow too. I wouldn't want you to be late."

"Right...you're thinking of me? Sike! I think you're trying to get rid of me," the girls laughed as they began their journey around the campus.

"Hey, this is Emery. I'm not here right now, but if you leave your name and number I'll get right back to you."

"Hey, this is your roommate. Zoe and I were letting you know we're goin out to eat some lunch and wanted to see if you wanted to join us. I see you're not answering your phone, so I'll just see you back at the room later tonight. Talk to you later. Bye." Taylor and Zoe took about a good hour and a half trying to find all the classrooms needed for the first semester. When they were done, Taylor attempted to get a hold of Emery, but there was no answer, so she left a voice mail.

When the two friends arrived at the lunch spot and sat down and ordered the food, Zoe brought up what happened last night. "Who was that guy you danced with last night?"

"Which guy? There were many I danced with."

"The tall one with dark hair. He seemed quite mysterious."

"Oh, Eric? I don't really know him. He seemed a little creepy actually."

"You haven't even given him a chance yet."

"Zoe, I. Don't. Know. Him. I just met him last night. This campus is pretty big, in case you couldn't tell. So, I might not see him again anyways."

"Ok, but if you do see him again and he asks you out, will you go out with him?"

"I don't know. You're acting like this is a big deal. It's not that serious. Stop being nosy in my love life. Please."

Taylor felt bad for hurting her friend's feelings, but she took them back on campus to get Zoe's things and then took her back home.

"Hey, I'll call you later this week. Ok?" Taylor said once she dropped Zoe back to her house.

"That's fine. Hope your first week is a blast." Zoe expressed with no emotion in her voice.

When Taylor got back onto campus, it was already a little after 4 o'clock. She was so tired all she wanted to do was sleep for the rest of the day. When she walked into her dorm room, she was surprised to see the guy from the party sitting on her chair.

"Hi." He stood up.

"Eric? How'd you get into my room?"

"I know your RA. He let me in. I hope that's alright. I wanted to surprise you," Eric walked up to her and smiled.

"Um...no, that's NOT alright. No offense, but I don't know you for you to be surprising me like that. For all I know, you could be a freaking stalker or you could've stolen my stuff. I need to talk to my RA. That's a problem." She started to walk off in search of her RA.

"No, stop. I just wanted to see you again."

"I don't know you. How'd you find out where I lived?" Taylor questioned with her hands on her hips.

"I know people. Look, I see you're a little tight about this whole situation, so how about I take you out on a date tonight? Let's say about 8 o'clock?"

"Well..."

"I promise I'm a really nice guy once you get to know me."

"I guess I can give you a try. But you better not try to pull anything over on me. Now will you please leave, so that I can get ready for this date."

After Eric left, Taylor went and laid on her bed thinking about everything that had just happened.

"I'm so confused," she thought to herself, "why was he in my room? We don't even know each other. The RA shouldn't have let him in here.

Tomorrow I am finding that RA and letting him have it. As for tonight, I guess I'll get this over with."

Emery was in her dorm room around five that afternoon was in an odd mood. Her lunch with Grayson had been enjoyable and almost too good to be true. Something felt out of place though and she couldn't put her finger on what it was. Emery replayed their conversation over in mind, but never found anything unusual about them. Grayson complemented her and was truly interested in her, but she did notice he never asked her any personal questions. "Forget it Emery and be happy a decent guy is interested in you." She mumbled to herself going into her dorm room.

"Hey, sorry about lunch! I saw Grayson and we had lunch together," Emery said to Taylor who was sitting on the love seat.

"No worries it's cool. How was lunch?" Taylor asked still a little aggravated with the whole Eric thing.

"It was good. Is something wrong?" Emery questioned sensing Taylor's frustrating.

"Well, not really. I agreed to have a date with this guy named Eric who seems to be stalking me." Taylor was debating whether to tell her about the whole incident.

"You already have someone stalking you?"

"I'm not for sure or anything, but…" Taylor decided not to tell her about Eric being in their room.

"Why don't we double date? I could see if Grayson is available."

"Would you? That would be awesome!" Taylor replied half tempted to give her a hug.

It was 8 o'clock exactly when the girls' heard a knock at their door. Emery and Taylor opened it together and were very shocked to see a set of very identical charming twins wearing jeans and a nice button down shirt at their door holding a bouquet of flowers.

"Hi, ladies" the boys said together in unison, "can you tell us apart?"

The girls looked at each other then back at the guys and said in unison, "Nope."

"Well, I'm Eric."

"And I'm Grayson."

The guys gave the flowers to the girls and waited patiently until they put them away. Then they took their right girl by the arm like gentlemen and walked them throughout the dorm building to the limo.

"How'd you two manage this in a short amount of time?" Emery asked once they were all on their way to dinner.

"We're good at pulling things off."

"I'm sure you are".

"Give me a break," Taylor rolled her eyes and mumbled under her breath.

"So, what are we doin tonight? Don't forget we have classes in the morning. So, don't keep us out late."

"We're goin to dinner and then later hit the club for a while." Eric responded ignoring his date's sharpness.

"Ok, that actually sounds good surprisingly."

"Hey! Will you please give me some credit tonight? I'm really not as bad as you think. Just give me a chance," Eric whispered in Taylor's ear. She thought about it for a while and decided she was being a little too hard on someone she didn't know. She promised herself she'd calm it down for the rest of the evening.

Dinner went much better than Taylor had expected. The girls found out that Grayson is more into journalism and politics; whereas, Eric is more into athletics. Grayson is the oldest by three minutes, but Eric is half an inch taller. Grayson writes with his right hand, while Eric writes with his left. Needless to say, the conversation at the table wasn't dull at all. The guys had the girls laughing non-stop. Taylor enjoyed herself, but she was waiting more for the club.

When the group finally arrived at the club, it was already packed. They had decided to split up for a while, so that they could enjoy their dates.

"So, are you enjoying yourself, tonight?" Eric shouted over the music once the group split up.

"Actually, yeah I am. I didn't think I would, but I truly am."

"Good. See, I'm not that bad."

"You're right. I didn't give you enough credit. That's my bad."

"Well, I'd like you to get to know me without a double date. Let's say next Saturday around 7?"

"You know what? I'd like that. Now, can we dance? I'm dying to get my groove on," Taylor dragged her date on the dance floor and danced with him. The crowd had their eyes on the couple because they danced so well together. Some guys tried to cut in between Eric and Taylor, but Eric wouldn't allow it.

"You're an amazing dancer. Where'd you learn to dance?" Taylor asked after she and Eric danced a good hour and a half and were outside waiting for their limo to arrive back at the club. Taylor enjoyed her night, but she was ready to go back to her bed. After the first thirty minutes, Grayson told Eric and Taylor that they were heading back to campus early just to get ready for classes tomorrow. Taylor was enjoying herself too much to leave that early. Now, she was ready to hit the hay.

"Believe it or not, I didn't take classes. I just watched other people and picked up moves from them."

They finally arrived back on campus a little after 1 in the morning, and they were both tired.

"Thanks for a great time tonight."

"No problem. I'm just glad you said yes. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to head back to my room and get some sleep in before classes. Have a good night," he gave her a peck on the cheek before leaving.

* * *

**Hello Fellow Atrian Lovers!**

**Don't kill me! I know you're anxiously awaiting the arrival of Roman and Drake….they will show up more, I promise!**

**Thanks for the reads and comments so far! Please, keep them coming :)**

**Peace,**

**-K**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Emery woke up early for her nine o clock class Monday morning with excitement. She put on a short ballerina skirt, leggings with a designer tee and leather jacket. She threw on her black ankle boot pumps and added a headband. Looking in the mirror she thought it wasn't the typical Yale student outfit, but was content with her wardrobe that had articles from every style. After she finished getting dressed she checked her email and she about fainted when she read the letter from Jennifer the editor Yale daily.

_Dear Emery,_

_I am beyond impressed with the article you sent in and your application. _

_However, the application was not due until tomorrow afternoon and therefor i cannot offer you the staff position until we have read all the applicants and have voted. Although, I am making an executive decision to have your story front page of tomorrows daily. Congratulations! This is a huge honor and I look forward to meeting you._

_Sincerely,_

_Jennifer Baldwin _

"Oh my god, I can't believe it! They made article the front page!" Emery squealed with excitement. She grabbed her book bag and iPad and ran out of her room.

"Hey, you going to class early?"

"Yes, I have to get today's edition of the daily!

"I don't think it comes out until 10 or 11and it's only eight. Grab some breakfast and coffee before you go."

"Good idea."

"Can I ask you a kind of personal question?"

"Shoot."

"How did your wardrobe change overnight? Well, the last two days rather." Taylor whirled an eyebrow and Emery laughed.

"Taylor, I'll let you in on a little secret since we're roommates and journalist. I arrange my outfit in accordance with events I plan on covering. I guess you could call it a disguise. The party Saturday night was my cove story as you probably already know."

"But you didn't fit in and isn't that the whole idea of a disguise?" Taylor pointed out the obvious.

"Yes but I didn't want to blend in with the party crowd. I dressed the opposite way so if the campus police saw me in the hallway they wouldn't suspect I had ever been there."

"That's clever and careful planning. You are good at you do I'll hand you that one."

"So that date last night," Emery smiled big and winked.

"Ok. So Eric is not as bad as I first thought and I'm even going out with Saturday. You seemed to enjoy yourself! You and Grayson really click."

"I had so much fun! We do and it's kinda weird but amazing at the same time. Well, I'm going to head to class. See yeah later!" Emery grabbed an apple from the counter and headed to her first class.

Emery was glad she left early because the lecture hall was already filling up ten minutes before it was starting time. Emery found a seat near the back because all seats closer were full.

"Good morning class! I see most of you are early, good. I am professor Benton and you are in LIT 215; The Great Detectives. If you would please pass your pre-assignment to the end of each row my assistant will collect them."

"Is anyone sitting here?" A brown hair guy with blue eyes asked Emery pointing to the seat next to her.

"No." Emery moved her stuff, "We're handing in the pre-assignment." She mentioned to him.

"Thanks." He smiled and handed it to her.

"Roman, late as a usual," the preppy red head assistant smirked in disgust at him.

"Wouldn't want to disappoint," he rolled his eyes at her and Emery just sat dumbfounded. "She's my ex."

"Oh. I really don't care."

"I'm Roman if you were wondering." Roman smiled at her his green eyes beaming.

"I wasn't," Emery replied without emotion and he chuckled.

"So are you going to tell me your name Miss."

"No."

"Hard to get are we?"

"No." Emery put her backpack on and was about to leave. "I'm Emery," she turned back to him after taking a few steps.

"Now was that so hard?"

* * *

**Hello Fellow Atrian Lovers!**

**Please, don't bite my head off or throw things at me! I do realize this isn't as Remery and Draylor that you probably want, but I promise it's worth the read! There's a lot of character and plot development. Again I took a risk when editing this to make Drake and Roman's characters less seen in the beginning. If you keep reading you'll understand why, but I'm not giving anything away!**

**Thank you for the reads and comments so far!  
**

**Keep them coming if you want this story posted to the end! Share with your friends.**

**Of course, check out my longer story Infinity!**

**Peace,**

**-K**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Emery walked to the courtyard where everyone hung out in between classes and found the _Yale Daily _on the stands. She grabbed the edition and he article was on the front cover. _"Freshmen Party was a Trip on the Wild Side," by Emery Whitehall_ it said with a picture of a couple freshmen drinking martinis. Emery put the paper in her bag and grabbed her phone just as it was vibrating.

"Hey babe, did you see the _Daily _edition yet?" Grayson asked on the other line.

Emery answered with a smile and they discussed dinner plans to celebrate her accomplishment. With a little debate on the time, they agreed to have dinner at six that evening. Then as Emery hung up the phone she received an unexpected but welcome call.

"Emery Whitehall," she answered the unknown caller.

"Hello Emery, this is Jennifer Baldwin the editor of _Yale Daily News_. How are you?" Jennifer replied.

"I'm good. Thank you for the cover story!" Emery sat down on a bench.

"You deserved it. I wanted to see if you swing by for an interview at one today?" Jennifer asked.

"I would love too."

"Great! I'll see you then."

Emery was so excited she called her parents and told them everything except for the date with Grayson. Although, she did mention that she had met him and this made her mother very happy. She ate in the cafeteria for lunch since the paper's office wasn't far from it. Emery grabbed her lunch and looked around the room and saw Roman. She decided to be sociable and go have lunch with him.

Emery walked to the _Yale Daily News_ office and was surprised to see how nice it was. She shouldn't have been shocked, but compared to her closet in High School it was a step up.

"Hi, I have an interview with Jennifer Baldwin," Emery told the girl at the front desk.

"Alright, I'll let her know. Please, have a seat while you are waiting."

"Emery, come right on in we were waiting for you." Jennifer smiled and Emery followed her into a large conference room where there were nine people seated.

"Board, Adviser this is Emery Whitehall."

"Good afternoon Emery. I am the faculty adviser and dean of students, Matthew Barteck, I believe congratulations are in order," The Dean of Students introduced himself and the rest of the students congratulated her.

"Thank you."

"Now to get down to business, we know your resume and your background, but tell us why you want to on the _Daily_."

"I have wanted to be a journalist since I was a little girl and writing for the _Daily _is just a step in that direction. I have been reading the _Daily _online for a couple years now and it is different from other school newspapers. It not only reports what it happening on campus, but what is going on in Afghanistan. It reflects Yale in a way that shows its unique diversity, rich history, and ethical responsibility. It would be an honor to chase down a spine thrilling story for such a prestigious paper. I want to be a staffer on the daily because I want to be reporter not a fashion columnist."

"What inspired you to become a journalist?" Matthew asked while the others took notes.

"My dad, he is a lawyer, and he always allowed me to be involved with his cases. I would sit on his lap and ask him who did what, how it happened, and what the conviction would be. Then I would go and tell my dolls the news. He always said I would be a lawyer or a reporter."

"Well, normally we would ask you to read one of your articles but since you made the front page today we are done. You'll be hearing from one of us by the end of the week! Thank you for coming in Miss Whitehall."

* * *

**Hello Fellow Atrians Lovers!  
**

**Thank you all who have read and commented! I really love this story, but I know it's sort of slow start. Please, stick with me for a couple more chapters.  
**

**Let me know what you think!**

**Peace,**

**-K**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Taylor was dressed and ready to go by 9:15. She wore a pair of jeans with a nice pink long sleeve and black and pink gym shoes. Her first class didn't start until ten, so she had a little time to spare by getting a bagel on her way to class. After she got her bagel and on her way to class, she briefly met and talked with some of the freshmen who were at the party on Saturday night. They said they had a blast until it was broken up. Taylor decided it wasn't good to mention her roommate was the one to rat out the party. No need for everyone to know who the rat was, even if it was her roommate. She finally arrived on time to her first class, which was History 105. Not her favorite subject, but she tried her best.

"Hi. Do you mind if I sit next to you?" Taylor politely asked a clean cut guy.

"Uh...sure. My name is Drake," Drake stuck out his hand for a hand shake.

"Thanks. My name is Taylor," she shook his hand. "How are you this morning?" she tried starting a conversation before class started soon.

"Oh, I'm good. This is my first class for the day. I only have two more classes for the day and they're all back to back."

"Really? Me too! What's your major?"

"Journalism and History. You?"

"Me too! Wow! This is exciting."

After the history class, Taylor and Drake talked more and more as they headed to English 114 and then Intro to Lit Studies. They realized how much they didn't have in common, but she didn't mind; she enjoyed his company. At least she knew she made a pretty good friend.

"So, what are you doing for the rest of the day?" Taylor asked once their lit class had dismissed.

"I'll probably start on homework soon. How about you?"

"I'm thinkin of heading to the gym for a couple of hours."

"Sounds good. Maybe I'll catch ya later then?"

Taylor headed off to the gym for a couple of hours. She warmed up for half an hour doing cardio. Next she moved onto weight lifting and floor exercising for an hour and fifteen minutes. Then she concluded her workout with a cool down for another fifteen minutes. Working out always made her feel better about herself. Once she was done, she went to the locker rooms to freshen up. It took her about ten minutes to get everything ready.

"What are you doin here?" Taylor asked the person waiting outside the hall once she was done in the locker rooms.

"Waiting on you of course. You workout none stop. It's kinda hot."

"Um...ok. Why are you waiting on me again?"

"I couldn't wait til Saturday to see you again. I wanted to see you sooner. So I'm here. How was your day?" he asked opening the door for her.

"It was good. Nothing too exciting."

"Who was that guy you were talking to?"

"Excuse me? How do you know I was talking to a particular guy? Are you following me?"

"No of course not. As I was leaving from one of my classes, I saw you talking to some guy. I just wanted to know who he is."

"I just met him. We're in the same classes with the same major. Wait! Why are you asking me questions? ," she turned on her heel and marched off.

**Read and Comment! May take it down if there's not more interest!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

After her last class at two that day Emery felt like she could calm down for once. So she took a deep breath and decided to change and go for a jog. She put her iPod on her arm band and took a jog around the outside of campus. As she was pushing herself to go six miles instead of her usual five she slammed into Roman.

"I am so sorry! I am the biggest klutz on earth," Emery gasped trying to catch her breath.

"It's cool. How many miles are you doing?" Roman asked wiping his forward.

"Six. I don't have much more to go and I think if I head back to my dorm it'll put me at six." She explained stretching a bit.

"Are you on the track team?"

"No, I really enjoy running that's all," she smiled. "What about you?"

"I'm on the basketball team," Roman replied. "And I get sick of being stuck in a room full of sweaty guys."

"Haha, understandable. Are you heading back towards campus?"

"I wasn't but I'll walk back with you or I'll race back," Roman winked and they raced back to campus ending up at the dorms at the same time.

"I think it's a tie." Emery laughed, "ow, that makes my ribs ache!"

"Do you usually jog in the afternoons?"

"Um…I did today. At home I jogged in the mornings, but I haven't thought of a schedule yet. When do you usually jog? It's always nice to have a buddy."

"This worked out for me today, but mornings work better. Today I just felt like I needed to get a run in and it was fate!"

"Well, I gotta get moving but how about seven tomorrow morning? We'll meet here."

"Sounds like a date," he winked at her and she rolled her eyes at him.

After showering Emery was running around trying to get ready for her date while reading her homework that was due for Tuesday. Her jog lasted longer than she expected and she had forgotten about her reading assignment.

"Hey, I saw this earlier?" Taylor held up the _Daily_.

"Do you think I'm a manipulative jerk?" Emery asked sheepishly not sure how Taylor would react.

"I'm not sure whether to say congratulations or tell you off," she answered setting the paper down on the table.

"I understand."

"You're not going to defend yourself?"

"What can I say I would be mad too! I will admit I will do just about anything to cover a good story. Sometimes I have gotten carried away, but I'm a journalist, it's my blood. Now, I don't do gossip and I usually don't use any names. I want to work for the _New York Times_ not _People _magazine so I do have morals."

"Alright girl." Taylor shook her head and Emery went into her room to grab her stuff for her date with Grayson.

"I have dinner with Grayson at six and I should have said seven. He was right six is early!"

"Oh, well. I don't think it's the end of the world but I would just throw something on if you're not leaving campus," she replied and went back to working on her paper.

"True. I guess I look fine," Emery mumbled looking done at her wrinkled jeans and tee shirt.

"Oh and I don't have time to fix my hair. Er…why does getting dressed have to take so long!" Emery huffed off into her room and Taylor just shook her head.

"Glad you took my advice. You look very Yale'ish' going all natural and I don't mean plain. However, you may freak him out with all your split personality clothing," Taylor commented on Emery's polo, her hair pushed back with a headband, glasses, wrinkled jeans, and converse sneakers.

"Yeah, well I hope he likes the plain me because for right now this is as good as it gets," Emery grabbed her purse and headed out the door.

Emery knocked on Grayson's door exactly at six. "Hey." She smiled brightly when he opened.

"Um…Emery?" Grayson just stared at her without saying anything.

"What? I didn't have time to get 'fixed' up and we're not even leaving campus, but if you don't want to be seen with me it's cool. I'm sure I can find someone else to have dinner with." With Emery turned and began to walk away, but he grabbed her arm.

"Wait. I'm just surprised that's all, I didn't know you wore glasses or sneakers."

"There's a lot you don't know about me James."

"Oh yeah and what's that?" He grabbed her waist and pulled her towards him.

"That I'm allergic to shellfish." She said instantaneously and burst out laughing.

"Why do you do that?" Grayson pushed her away angry.

"What?"

"Always say something stupid when we're having a moment," he threw his hands in the air and went into his room.

"Grayson! Look, wait, don't be like that," Emery opened his door. "You…you scare me ok! I've never been in a relationship before and I don't know what to say or do." She told him hurt and confused. Grayson softened his demeanor and went to her.

"Forgive me," he whispered cupping her cheek with his hand. "I really like you and I don't want to scare you or push you away."

"I really like you too, but I may not be any good at this girlfriend thing."

"Girlfriend? When we did we become official?"

"Well we're not. I guess, unless you want to be but we just met and," Emery rambled and he put a finger to her lips.

"Please quit talking." Grayson tipped her chin and brushed his lips against hers. Emery responded to his light kiss and leaned into him. Grayson backed away slightly giving them some air and rested forehand against hers.

Emery walked Grayson hand-in-hand until they reached the cafeteria and he abruptly let go. "What is it?" Emery asked.

"I need you to close your eyes."

Emery did as she was asked and Grayson led her into the back of the kitchen.

"Wow! How did you arrange all of this?" Emery looked at the transformed kitchen into a restaurant for two. There were hanging lights, candles, wine, a violinist, and a staff.

"Only the best for Miss Drew," Grayson winked and held out the chair for her.

"This is amazing!" Emery couldn't believe what she was seeing. It something out of a movie and come to think of it more than one, but she shoved that thought aside.

"We have gourmet food and the best wine. Yes, I know your whole policy on underage drinking and I saw your article today. Don't get any ideas!"

"Gosh, calm down. Half of that was your idea anyways!"

"A toast then to your first front page article, awesome boyfriend, and being at Yale." Grayson smiled raising his glass and Emery did the same. Emery took a sip of her wine whereas Grayson downed his.

"So how was your first day of classes? You're a junior, right?" Emery questioned, there was so much she didn't know about him. Yet, he seemed to know _everything _about her.

"Yes, I'm a junior. Political Science major with a minor in written communications. It was school. Other than that I have a beautiful, smart, and talented girlfriend to fill up my free time."

"I guess it is getting late if you have a ton of homework. I'll clean this up and text you tomorrow!" He kissed her lightly.

"Until tomorrow!" Emery replied huskily and went back to her room.

* * *

**Happy Star-Crossed Monday****!**

**Oh the drama! lol Looks like trouble in Paradise for Grayson and Emery, yay! **

**Please comment and follow!**

**Peace,**

**-K**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Somebody help me! Please!" a young college freshman cried as she tripped over a log because of being chased through the woods on a cold winter night at midnight. "Why are you doing this to me? What did I ever do to you two?"

"Sophia. You shouldn't have run away like that," a deep male's voice came out from behind the shadows.

"Yeah, my twin and I don't like it when you girls think it's ok to make a run for it when we're trying to have some fun," another deeper male's voice explained also from behind the shadows.

"Why are you doing this to me? Please tellme what I did. I'm so sorry for whatever it is," she pleaded as she tried to continue to get away.

"Oh, you didn't do anything to us exactly. Believe it or not, my brother and I just love to kill. It's like a hobby."

"Yeah, we like to see women scream before they take their last breath. We like to look into their eyes knowing no one will be there to save the day for them. We like to feel their heartbeat race faster and faster until it no longer has a reason to continue to beat. It's a high for us."

"You both are horrible, sick-twisted monsters. I thought we were friends. Why would you both do this to me?" Sophia continued when she spotted the highway. There's the road up ahead. I can do this. I have to make it. It's my last chance. Come on, Jazz, you can do this, she coached herself.

"Oh you thought wrong, my dear," the deep voice shared as he came out from the shadows and blocked Sophia's way to the road farther ahead.

"You were never our friend. We used you. You were our little experiment."

"Please. Let me go. I won't tell anyone about this. I promise. You...you have my word. Please just...just let me go," she sobbed on her knees begging and hoping they'd let her go to freedom.

"Now, why would we go and do that, you little liar?" the man with the deeper voice came from behind the shadows and pulled Sophia by her long blonde hair and threw her to the ground.

She cried and tried to make a run for it after he threw her down.

"Bro, don't you just love it when they try to run?"

"It's classic. It just makes it more fun for us. Now let's get her and end this now." The chase was on. Sophia tried her hardest to get away from the perps, but she just couldn't make it far enough. They caught up with her in a matter of seconds. One on each of her sides.

"Sophia. Sophia. Sophia. Tsk, tsk tsk. You know you just made it harder on yourself."

They kicked her to the ground over and over again. She cried and attempted to fend off her attackers, but they were just too strong for her.

"Would you like to do the honors?" the man with the deep voice asked his brother as he pinned down her arms.

"I thought you'd never ask." The other brother got on top of her and tore her light blue blouse, which exposed her black bra and pale white skin. "Shhh..." he whispered, "it'll only hurt a little bit." He covered her mouth with his left hand, so she wouldn't make a sound, while he touched her upper body softly with his free right hand. She felt so warm to him. He could feel her heartbeat racing faster with each second that passed, and he loved every single beat. "You're so pretty, even when you cry. It sucks you had to meet us, and we dragged you into all of this. Oh well. Too bad you have to go now." He whispered into her ear. When he was ready, he slowly moved his right hand up to her sweating neck. He squeezed. At first it was a gentle squeeze. Then it turned into a very hard pressured squeeze. His victim tried flailing her body trying to get away from his and his brother's grasps, but she wasn't winning and began to panic more. He finally squeezed his hardest. Her movements started to slow down more and more everything completely shut down for good. The last thing she saw was the evil look in her killer's eyes; the look that had no mercy towards her at all no matter how many pleads she tried. Then everything turned black for her and he was done.

"Very good, bro," the one who was holding the girl's arms down complimented after his brother took care of business. "How was it?"

"It was great! To slowly squeeze her life away was awesome. Her bare warm skin was so soft to play with. And I won't forget looking into her eyes that held fear and worry. She was something special. Playing with her life was priceless. Thanks for letting me take care of this one."

"No problem. So, what do you think we should do with the body?"

"Hmm...I was thinking about cutting it up and burning it piece by piece and scatter the ashes in these woods. Then leave her id somewhere out in the open. That way, the police won't have any idea what happened to her."

"Great idea!"

"I know. Sometimes I surprise myself with how brilliant I am. Now let's carry this trash," he pointed to the dead girl's body, "deeper into the woods before someone sees from the street."

The two sophomore men dragged the girl's body into the center of the dark woods, so that no one would catch a glimpse. When they were sure they were safe enough, they pulled out knives and began cutting the body just like the plan called for. It took them a good three hours to complete everything with cutting the body to burning the body to scattering the ashes. When the brothers finally made it back on campus and into their room, they poured themselves a glass of champagne, sat back on their couch, and made themselves a cheer to another great successful night.

* * *

**Hello Fellow Atrian lovers!**

**So, I've decided if I don't get any comments on this chapter I'm going to take down the story. It doesn't seem to be gaining any reads.  
**

**If you want more, comment and read!  
**

**Peace,**

**-K**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Emery woke up Tuesday morning at six thirty not understanding why she set her phone alarm so early. Then she remembered her jog date so she pushed the snooze button, jumped out of bed, got dressed, ate a banana, drank a glass of orange juice and headed out the door. "One day I'll lose my massive amount of energy and won't be able to do anything."

"Good morning," Roman smiled waiting for her at the dormitory entrance.

"Morning."

"Are you always perky at six thirty in the morning?" He raised an eyebrow and she smiled at him.

"I don't understand it either. I always have a ton of energy and I don't need coffee, but I drink it."

"Wish I had that. So, how many miles are we going today?"

"Not six, how about five?"

"Five it is," he stated and they took off.

They finished their five miles by nine and Roman suggested they go for breakfast.

"Hey do you mind if I take a shower first? I think they serve breakfast until ten and I won't be that long."

"Sounds like a good idea I'll meet you down there by quarter till' or do you need longer?"

"You know what I'll make it a challenge and be down there by nine thirty," Emery winked and headed off to get ready for the day. She decided she wasn't going to do anything fancy with her clothes or hair. She found one of her cute denim skirts that came to the knee and put on a pink oxford shirt. Her socks matched her headband that she put on after she scrunched her hair quickly. Emery looked at her watch and saw she only had five minutes so she threw her books in her bag and headed out the door.

"I'm impressed to say in the least," Roman gave her a shocked look as she walked up to him in the line.

"What can I say, I'm just that good," she took a plate and went to get her food.

"So tell me a little about yourself Miss Emery Whitehall," Roman stated with a twinkle in his eye.

"Wait how did you know my last name?"

"I put two and two together. It wasn't hard to figure out that you wrote yesterday's front page article. First you said you had an interview with the _Daily_ and then you asked Jennifer questions about the party.

"That makes perfect sense to me. Anyways, I come from a small township in the boundaries of Baton Rouge. My father is an established lawyer and my mother is the social philanthropist of the family. I have no siblings and a golden retriever named Watson,  
she described her family with enthusiasm.

"A Normal Rockwell painting and of course your dog's name is Watson."

"So what about you?" Emery asked enjoying her new friend's company.

"I have a younger sister. We grew up here in New Haven, Connecticut with our mom and uncle."

"That's it? I get two sentences?" Emery chuckled "Guys are so not into details."

"What can say I lived a simple life."

"Yeah right."

"Well, I think it's about time for class. Do you want to jog on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday or Tuesday and Thursday?" He asked picking up his stuff.

"We'll do Tuesday and Thursday," Emery answered putting it into her calendar.

"Alright. Well, if I don't see you later today, I'll see you tomorrow in class," Roman said and headed off to class.

"Only twelve hours and you are already replacing me," Grayson said flatly behind her as she was walking to the door.

"Grayson," she jumped, "Good lord, what on earth are you doing?"

"I was going through line to get a light breakfast before heading to class. What were you doing with Roman?"

"I was having a nice breakfast, because he's my friend. Am I allowed to have friends Grayson or do I need your permission to talk to someone?" Emery asked dramatically walking towards her math class.

"When you're having breakfast alone with Roman you do," Grayson replied firmly keeping up with her.

"We may be dating, but do I look like a piece of real state propriety to you? You do not own me. So no, you don't," Emery went into her classroom without a second thought.

"_Hey, do you want to meet for lunch?"_ Taylor asked her in a text message.

"_Sure. Where are you at?"_ Emery asked heading towards her dorm.

"_I am heading towards the food court. I haven't been there yet and thought I would try it out."_

"_On my way there. See ya soon," _Emery replied and decided to call her parents.

* * *

**Hello Fellow Atrian Lovers!**

**I realized I probably should have done my second idea with this story, but alas I think it might be too far in to change. Anyways, thanks for those of you who do read and comment! It is greatly appreciated.**

**Peace,**

**-K**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

So how was class today?" Taylor asked once her roommate once they sat down in the food court and started eating lunch close to noon.

"It was horrible. I looked stupid in my math class. It was so bad that the teacher called on me after class."

"Wow, Honestly, I'm shocked. You seem the type that's always paying attention no matter what. What happened to you today?"

"Well, it's Grayson. He's being a little up in my face. We just seem to argue over every little thing."

"No offense, but for you guys to be dating, ya'll have a lot of drama going on already. You haven't even been together for a week yet."

"Yeah, well, whatever. I don't really feel like talking about my problems at the moment."

"That's fine. It doesn't hurt my feelings any. So, are you done for the day?"

The girls were having a good time hanging out a little bit when they were interrupted.

"Hey, ladies. How are ya'll this afternoon? Do you mind if I join you?" one of the twins asked.

"Uh, Emery, do you know which one he is?" Taylor leaned over and whispered to her roommate.

"Hi, Eric, sure you can join us. I was getting ready to leave and get ready for class anyways," Emery smiled.

"How could you tell which one he is?"

"I'm just good. Just kidding. I already saw Grayson today, and I remember what he was wearing," she told as she got up from her seat in the booth to allow Eric to sit next to her roommate.

"Ha-ha. My brother has a winner on his hands."

"Yeah, make sure you let him know that yourself. Ok, I gotta go. I'll see you back in our room. Have fun you two."

"How are you, Taylor?" Eric asked as soon as Emery had left.

"I'm good. How are you today?"

"I'm great. I just wanted to come over here and apologize for yesterday. I was coming on way too strongly. I told you Sunday night I was a cool guy, now I have the image of a creeper. I promise I'm really not that type of guy. If you don't want to go out with me on Saturday night, that's completely alright and I'd understand."

"Ok, look. I'm an honest person, so I'm gonna be real with you right now. When I saw you Saturday night at the freshmen party, I thought you were the finest guy I have ever seen, plus you're a good dancer too. But then you just started creeping on me, and that was a complete turnoff. However, I've never had a guy that interested in me the way you are, and in some type of way it's kinda nice. So, I'll give you another try and go out with you this Saturday," she smiled.

"Great, I promise I'll back off. I don't want to freak you out any more than what you probably already are."

"I can live with that. Here's my number," she wrote her cell number down on a napkin and handed it to him, "text me when you're ready or whatever. I'm actually looking more forward to it. What are you about to do?"

As they walked throughout the store, Taylor started to realize how cool Eric James really was. He was playful, yet he was still a gentleman.

"Do you know how beautiful you really are?" Eric whispered as they walked down one of the aisles

"What are you talking about? You're so random."

"Have you not noticed that more than half the men we've seen have been staring at you non-stop. It's crazy."

"Just pretend we're together. Not even trying to sound cocky or conceited, but I get hit on by lots of guys, especially by these black men. And most of the time, I'm not even interested. Just pretend it's nothing. I don't want any of these guys saying anything to me."

"Hey, Shortie, now you've gone over to white breads now, huh?" a big strange black man walked up behind the friends and questioned.

"Actually, yeah, because stupid black men like you can't slice the cake for me. So continue on stepping on, jerk-off," she went off on the stranger.

"Whoa, You don't know me like that little girl. I will tear you apart."

"Yeah, and you don't know me either or my boyfriend here," she shot back and pointed to Eric.

"Look, man, it's not even that serious. We just came here to shop, we're not looking for any trouble. Can you please leave her alone?"

"Shut up, white man. When I ask you to speak then you can speak, you got that? Otherwise, I'm talking this trash of a girlfriend you have," the man walked up into Eric's face and pushed him.

"Ok, you won't disrespect her like that. Now, I'm not gonna ask you again. Leave us alone or else I will have to hurt you." Eric shot back standing up in the stranger's face.

The big man was tired of listening to this white kid yell at him, so he decided to punch him in the face. Unfortunately, it didn't bother Eric too much. He swung and punched the guy back. Then he put the man in such a bad headlock, that the man eventually passed out. He was out long enough for the cops to come and take him to jail.

"Oh my gosh! I had no idea you could fight like that," Taylor expressed with a little bit of fear once they arrived back on campus after riding back in her in complete silence.

"Hey, don't worry about it. I swear I've never hit a girl. I have too much respect for her."

You don't have to explain yourself. But thanks anyways for standing up for me back there. I owe you one, especially with that hit," she touched his right jaw.

"Yes, you do. He had a hard hit, but I took him down fast and in a hurry. Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Why did you claim me as your boyfriend?"

"Because…it was the first thing that popped into my head. You got a problem with that?" she placed her hands on her hips.

"No, no, no, not at all."

* * *

**Happy Star-Crossed Monday!**

**Please, don't throw things at me! Draylor is coming and hopefully the wait is worth it.  
**

**Comment!**

**Peace,**

**-K**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Emery woke up to lightning in the middle of the night gasping. "It was just a dream." She told herself rubbing her eyes and sighed it was only three in the morning. Emery couldn't shake the uneasiness inside of her and decided to get a glass of milk. It took her two hours to go back to sleep and she almost missed her morning class.

"Good morning," Roman said brightly as Emery sat down next him.

"Hm, yeah."

"Late night?" He asked not commenting on her wrinkled jeans, hoodie, and pony tailed hair.

"I woke up during the storm last night and couldn't go back to sleep," she murmured getting out her book.

"Got it," Roman nodded knowing there was more.

"Good morning class, please get out a piece of paper we are going to have a quiz over the reading," Professor Benton stated flatly.

"On the second day of class? Today is not my day at all," Emery moaned and got out a piece of paper but couldn't find a pen.

"Here. Did you forget to have your cup of java this morning Miss I'm always full of energy?"

"Shut up and thanks," Emery took the pen and the class began the quiz. Professor Benton was not nearly as exciting as he was on Monday she thought to herself while taking notes.

"Alright class, we are going to do something different. My assistant is handing out a packet that contains a case that happened a few years back in Maine. The man was a serial killer who seemed to be your ordinary mailman. Who actually knows their mailman?" He asked and not one raised their hands.

"What's he getting at?" Emery whispered to Roman

"That is what I thought. I would like you to study the case and the biography of this man while looking over the questions I provided on the last page. Your final research paper that is due at the end of the semester will be solving a murder mystery. We will talk more about the paper when it is closer to the due date. Also, think about what makes a serial killer. See you all on Friday," Professor Benton ended his class.

"Ok. So what's up?" Roman asked walking with her after class.

"Nothing that should have me so flustered. Honestly, it was a nightmare and then the storm and I can't get this uneasiness out of my stomach," Emery expressed to him and it made her feel better.

"Let me buy you coffee. Are you done with classes?" He asked giving her a friendly side hug.

"Yes, until 2 and then I have band at 3."

"Ok let's go off campus. I know this great local coffee shop that is totally way better than Starbucks. It'll make this rainy day seem like the clouds were rolled away and the sun was shining," he replied in an exaggerated advertisement tone.

"You should do their commercials." Emery laughed as they walked off campus. "Can I ask you a personal question."

"Shoot."

"What is with you and Grayson James?" Emery questioned as they headed towards Main Street.

"Grayson James," Roman sighed and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah we're dating and he freaked when he saw me with you."

"You're dating? Should have figured," Roman shook his head. "We need to get on the trolley and take it further into town."

"What does that mean?"

"Grayson and I were roommates our freshmen and sophomore year. WTaylor, let's just say that you get to your roommate pretty intimately."

"So, what did he do, cheat with your girlfriend? You're not exactly giving me any answers."

"More like he cheated on my sister." Roman answered as he stood to get off the trolley, "this is our stop."

"That sucks!"

"Alright, so we are here," he smiled brightly as they stood in front of cute café. The café was something out of Paris with iron window flower pots. A cobblestone pathway led to the front entrance and to the back outside patio garden.

"After that you weren't friends anymore?"

"You sure are a reporter!"

"Yes, what is good?" She asked him taking a quick look at the inside of the cozy café. It was a medium sized building that was brick on the inside. The décor was vintage 18's with a touch of contemporary. Emery was impressed with it as a whole and loved the warm feeling that it sent off.

"Everything."

"Of course you would say that Roman," the barista winked at him.

"Emery this is Ashley my cousin. Her and my brother, are the proud owners of this amazing café."

"Oh, hi. This is a really chic place you got here," Emery replied embarrassed that she looked a complete mess.

"Thanks, I really suggest our mocha special. I can't tell you what's in it but it is wicked," Ashley smiled at her and Emery liked immediately.

"Sounds awesome!" Emery ordered her drink and a muffin to go with it.

"I'll have the usual Ash."

"Let me know if you want anything else," Ashley stated and they went to sit by the fireplace.

"Roman, you could have told me that your sister-in-law owned the place. I look awful," Emery exasperated once they sat down.

"It is impossible for you to look awful."

"Yeah, yeah." She rolled her taking a drink of her mocha. "This is A-MAZING!" Emery squealed.

"Told yeah."

"Alright, I want the rest of the details," Emery stated seriously going to back to their previous topic.

"You're not going to let it rest are you?" He smiled slightly, amused at her determination to get the information she wanted.

"Well, I am dating the guy and I enjoy your company. I don't want to make an irrational decision about either one of you."

"Makes sense, but you do realize that there are two sides to every story…."

"_You make me feel like I'm livin' a teenage dream, the way you turn me on.."_ Emery's phone rang interrupting him.

"Katy Perry, nice."

"This is Emery," she answered while rolling her eyes at Roman.

"Hey, this is Jennifer Baldwin. I am calling to extend an invitation to be the freshman staffer at the _Daily_."

"Really? Yes, I would love to be on the _Daily_!" Emery squealed and Roman quirked an eyebrow.

"Great! You are to report at the office at 4 on Tuesdays and Thursdays."

"Wonderful, I will see you then." Emery stated and they hung up. "I'm a staffer!"

"Congrats! That is something to celebrate about," Roman held up his coffee mug to her and they toasted.

"You are not out of the hot seat yet, but I have to call my dad first and tell him!"

"Of course not. I figured you wouldn't give up that easily!" Roman smiled at the beautiful, upbeat girl in front of him.

"Alright, so I guess that really ticked you off when he cheated on your sister." Emery commented putting her phone on vibrant and into her purse. "Now I won't be interrupted."

"Just a little," he stated obviously. "After I caught him with one of the girls down the hall he made up same lame excuse how he never saw Sophia, because she was at Harvard. It was a load of crap! I told him to tell her or I would, but Sophia caught him before he could tell her. To say that it was reoccurring thing is an understatement."

"Wow, he did not come off as that type of guy."

"You can't always judge a book by its cover."

"What happened to your sister, did she find an amazing guy?"

"Um…not exactly she went missing that winter," Roman stated and Emery's eyes got wide.

"I think we better going," Emery said and they headed back to campus in silence.

"Look, Emery. I'm not telling you who you should date or not, but just know who they are," Roman squeezed her hand and she headed into her dorm room. She got out her phone and saw she had a missed call from Grayson. Emery put her phone back in her purse and went to get a to-go lunch from the cafeteria. She stopped by Grayson's room on her way back and he answered the door surprised to see her.

* * *

**Hello Atrian Lovers!  
**

**Because I was scared I would get poisoned I posted another chapter. I hope this one satisfies your Remery for a bit ;)**

**What do you think about Grayson and Sophia?**

**Peace,**

**-K**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Taylor had already gotten her food and had been sitting in the food court for about fifteen minutes. As she was waiting on her roommate to join her for lunch, she had decided to get started on her homework assignments that were due the day after tomorrow. She was really into the work when she heard a familiar voice call her name.

"Hey, Taylor! Do you mind if I chill and eat with you?"

"Oh hey, Drake. Sure, I don't mind. My roommate Emery is supposed to join me soon. I'll introduce you to her."

"Wait! Emery? As in Emery Whitehall?"

"Yeah, you know her?"

"Yeah. WTaylor not personally. All I know is that she's the person who ratted out the freshmen party over the weekend. She's your roommate?"

"Yeah."

"Just watch out. I wouldn't trust her."

"Why does everyone say that? It's only the second day of classes and everyone already knows who she is. That's not such a good thing either."

"It happens," he shrugged.

"Speak of the journalist herself. Here she comes. Please be nice. You don't know her, so give her a chance."

"Hey. I'm so sorry I'm twenty-five minutes late. I had to talk to my dad, which went longer than expected." Emery exhaustedly expressed as she sat down in the booth.

"No worries. Um, Emery, this is my friend, Drake. We're in the same major department. Drake, this is my roommate Emery."

After the quick introductions, Emery went around the foot court in search of something good to eat. Once she was out of ear shot, Drake couldn't hold his words back. His assumptions of her did not wither away and disappear. Taylor tried hard to convince him to be nice and let it go. Eventually giving in to her pleas, he did give Emery a chance once she returned back from getting her food. Once she settled down, the trio began easy conversation and everything went wTaylor. He wouldn't call her his new best friend, but he learned that he could tolerate her for roughly ten minutes.

"Hey, I'm sorry, but I have to go. So much to do, so little time. I'll catch you back in the room? It was nice meeting you, Jordan." With that Emery waved and was already off heading out the door.

"Jordan? I thought my parents named me Drake. And to think, I've been called the wrong name all of these years."

"You know she didn't mean it…she was just in a rush. I'll make it up to you for her behavior. Just name it." Taylor scooted to the end of the booth and leaned in towards him giving him a flirty smile.

"WTaylor, what do we have here?"

"Oh god! What do you want, Eric?" Taylor rolled her eyes as she leaned back into the booth.

"Am I interrupting something here?"

"Yes!"

"No." Drake stated at the same time.

"WTaylor, which is it?"

"Actually I was going to leave. I'll catch you in class tomorrow, Taylor."

"Oh, I get it. You're playing hard to get. I've never had a girl do this with me before, but I can definitely get into it."

"Ok, I don't know how else to put this nicely, so I've stopped trying to. Get over yourself! I'm not playing hard to get.

"Look, Taylor," he grabbed her arm harshly and when he saw the look on her face he let it go but continued, "I'm really not this creepy and into myself. I swear. The fact that you turned me down was actually a turn on because that doesn't happen to me ever! And when I was something badly, I get it. But I'll respect your wishes and back off. Enjoy the rest of your day, Taylor."

Taylor didn't know what to do or say. Eric left her in the food court speechless and alone with her thoughts. _"Who would've thought that Eric would have ME feeling like a total jerk?!"_

* * *

**Hello Fellow Atrian lovers!  
**

**I hope you are enjoying the story! I know I repeat myself, but since this is a novella the scenes can seem unfulfilling. However, thank you for those who read and comment. It means the world to me!  
**

**Peace,**

**-K**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14

Taylor had already gotten her food and had been sitting in the food court for about fifteen minutes. As she was waiting on her roommate to join her for lunch, she had decided to get started on her homework assignments that were due the day after tomorrow. She was really into the work when she heard a familiar voice call her name.

"Hey, Taylor! Do you mind if I chill and eat with you?"

"Oh hey, Drake. Sure, I don't mind. My roommate Emery is supposed to join me soon. I'll introduce you to her."

"Wait! Emery? As in Emery Whitehall?"

"Yeah, you know her?"

"Yeah. Well, not personally. All I know is that she's the person who ratted out the freshmen party over the weekend. She's your roommate?"

"Yeah."

"Just watch out. I wouldn't trust her."

"Why does everyone say that? It's only the second day of classes and everyone already knows who she is. That's not such a good thing either."

"It happens," he shrugged.

"Speak of the journalist herself. Here she comes. Please be nice. You don't know her, so give her a chance."

"Hey. I'm so sorry I'm twenty-five minutes late. I had to talk to my dad, which went longer than expected." Emery exhaustedly expressed as she sat down in the booth.

"No worries. Um, Emery, this is my friend, Drake. We're in the same major department. Drake, this is my roommate Emery."

After the quick introductions, Emery went around the foot court in search of something good to eat. Once she was out of ear shot, Drake couldn't hold his words back. His assumptions of her did not wither away and disappear. Taylor tried hard to convince him to be nice and let it go. Eventually giving in to her pleas, he did give Emery a chance once she returned back from getting her food. Once she settled down, the trio began easy conversation and everything went well. He wouldn't call her his new best friend, but he learned that he could tolerate her for roughly ten minutes.

"Hey, I'm sorry, but I have to go. So much to do, so little time. I'll catch you back in the room? It was nice meeting you, Jordan." With that Emery waved and was already off heading out the door.

"Jordan? I thought my parents named me Drake. And to think, I've been called the wrong name all of these years."

"You know she didn't mean it…she was just in a rush. I'll make it up to you for her behavior. Just name it." Taylor scooted to the end of the booth and leaned in towards him giving him a flirty smile.

"Well, what do we have here?"

"Oh god! What do you want, Eric?" Taylor rolled her eyes as she leaned back into the booth.

"Am I interrupting something here?"

"Yes!"

"No." Drake stated at the same time.

"Well, which is it?"

"Actually I was going to leave. I'll catch you in class tomorrow, Taylor."

"Oh, I get it. You're playing hard to get. I've never had a girl do this with me before, but I can definitely get into it."

"Ok, I don't know how else to put this nicely, so I've stopped trying to. Get over yourself! I'm not playing hard to get.

"Look, Taylor," he grabbed her arm harshly and when he saw the look on her face he let it go but continued, "I'm really not this creepy and into myself. I swear. The fact that you turned me down was actually a turn on because that doesn't happen to me ever! And when I was something badly, I get it. But I'll respect your wishes and back off. Enjoy the rest of your day, Taylor."

Taylor didn't know what to do or say. Eric left her in the food court speechless and alone with her thoughts. _"Who would've thought that Eric would have ME feeling like a total jerk?!"_

* * *

**Happy Star-Crossed Monday!  
**

**Well, thank you for the support! Please continue to read and comment!**

**-K**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"What are you doing here?" Taylor asked him with annoyance in her voice as she closed the door behind her.

"Don't shoot me. I'm only here delivering your food. You did order Chinese correct?" he asked holding up the bag of food.

"Yeah, I just didn't expect you to be working for a Chinese restaurant. Not that I'm saying that's a problem or anything. I would invite you in, but I see you have to work."

"Maybe next time."

"Yeah, maybe. Have a good night."

She turned and walked back inside her room finding her roommate with a puzzled expression. She explained that Eric had dropped off their food. She thought it was very suspicious, but she kept that part to herself because she didn't want to jump to any sudden conclusions. The two girls sat and ate their dinner with easy conversation talking about any and everything. When they were done and had thrown away the trash, Taylor spoke up, "Look, I've been thinking about what you had asked me with Eric. I don't think it's a good idea just because I told him off today. Like I really let him have it. And if I'm all of a sudden nice to him, he's gonna think I'm bipolar or something. But even though I did give it to him really good, I still have a date with him this weekend and I keep my promises, so maybe then I can ask about this chick Jesse?"

"Sophia."

"Yeah, her. But don't hold me accountable to that. It's not a promise, just a maybe."

"That's all I ask. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go for a walk. Do you want anything?"

Emery shook her head and told her to be careful.

Taylor went to slip on her Yale hoodie because the New England nights were chilly and went for a stroll. She had been walking around for about half an hour with enough time to stop and get a bowl of ice cream when she spotted Drake sitting outside by himself. So she decided to join him and keep him company.

"Is this seat taken?"

"Oh hey! Be my guest. What are you doing out here this late at night?"

"I needed some air. You?"

"Same."

They sat in a comfortable silence just staring out into space before either of them said anything else.

"So what's on your mind?"

She debated if she should tell Drake what she and her roommate discussed or not. Then she decided to just tell him. "Well, I trust you, so please don't tell anybody what I'm about to say," she waited for him to nod before continuing. "Ok, so Emery is dating Grayson St. James. Supposedly he had been dating this girl named Sophia for a while, and then she randomly disappeared. No one ever found her. Instead of her asking him herself about the whole situation, she asked me to ask Eric, his twin brother, for the real scoop about it. Honestly, I'm not interested in Eric. I have my eyes on someone else, but that's beside the point. I told her I would try and help. And here I am now."

"Wow! Sounds like you have a lot on your plate, but maybe I can help you out. My sister, Elise, was actually really good friends with her, more like best friends. They told each other everything. Elise didn't care too much for Grayson St. James or Eric for that matter, but Sophia was in love with him. To make a long story short, Grayson cheated on her, and the rest is history. A lot of people thought she transferred, but that wasn't true because her parents had the police send out a missing person's report. Elise thought something was fishy between the twins, but she could never find anything against them. So she packed up her things and moved far away from here."

"How do you know all of this?"

"My sister and I were very close."

They fell into another round of quietness thinking about everything that was said from both parties. Eventually Taylor decided that it was time for her to head back to her room. She thanked Drake for his help and told him she'd see him in class tomorrow. When she entered her room, she saw that Emery was already in for the night, so she decided she would give her the information she received sometime tomorrow. She entered her room, stripped off her clothes and slipped into a more comfortable shirt, set her alarm clock on her phone, and knocked out for the night.

* * *

**DOUBLE POST MONDAY! :)**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Where have you been? I've been sitting here for almost two hours waiting on you?" A low male's voice broke out in the darkness.

"I'm sorry, but I had to take care of the body since SOMEONE insisted on watching Nancy Drew and side-kick." The other one answered as he pulled a chair up next to his partner. "What happened since I was gone?

"Nothing really, they're kinda boring tonight. They ate, and then Emery went in her room I'm assuming to do more research on the case. And Taylor went out for a stroll that lasted about an hour, which is why I wished you had answered your phone. You needed to watch her."

"Whatever. I'm sure nothing happened. You're just being paranoid right now."

"So do you think they suspect anything?"

"No way. Taylor is absolutely clueless. The one we need to worry about is Emery. She's too snoopy. Why did you choose her again?"

The guy eyed his partner and answered, "Don't question me. I have my reasons. I could ask the same thing about you and Taylor. Speaking of, how'd the whole Chinese bit go?"

"Well, I took care of the delivery guy. She believed I actually worked there. I feel like she'll be easier to manipulate."

"Yeah, well, you need to hurry the process up. If we want this to work, you need to do your job and fast. Got it?"

"Slow your roll, bro. Don't worry about me. Let me handle my business, and you handle yours."

"Fine. But if things go wrong, you're a dead man."

"Likewise, brother."

**AUTHOR UPDATE:**

**So, this story may be in the process of being published. I'm still waiting on a few final things. If so, I'm going to doing some heavy editing on it. Please check out my Facebook authorheathercouch and my blog .com!**

**Thanks for all of the support!  
**

**-Heather **


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Friday night Emery had dinner with Roman, because she enjoyed his company. He was a genuinely nice guy and those were hard to find. She found his passion for social justice and ethnic responsibility inspiring. Unlike her, he wanted to change society from making the same mistakes in the past.

"You're quiet," Roman said as we sat at small restaurant in town.

"I have too much on my mind for the first week of school," She answered with a sigh.

"The first few weeks are always stressful, because you're getting back into the swing of things."

"True," she said as they finished eating and left the restaurant. They strolled through a couple of shops that were nearby. She learned a lot about him in their short time together. Roman loved sports, he was a legacy at Yale, he had a 4.0 average, he hated French fries and was a good friend. That night Emery didn't ask about Sophia, because she wanted to know him without prying information from him. She didn't know if Taylor was going to end up helping or not, but she hoped so. The evening came to an end too quickly for Emery. As they walked back to the dorm they noticed smoke coming from the science lab.

"Roman, the science building is on fire," Emery said grabbing his hand and leading him towards the building. When they got there a fire truck was just pulling up and flames were coming from the second floor. Emery immediately pulled out her phone and began to take pictures.

"What are you doing?"  
"I'm getting the story for the paper on Monday. This is big news," Emery answered Roman and began to interrogate the students. Roman shook his head as he watched her go from students to firemen and eventually the police officers when they arrived. Emery was pushed away by the administration by the time the fire was put out.

"I think I got some good information," she said walking back over Roman with notepad in hand.

"Is that all you think about during a tragedy?"

"How do know it was a tragedy? There wasn't anyone trapped inside, but if there were someone would have to write about it. People want to know what is going on around them and that is what I'm here to do," she said slightly offended by his remark.

"Fine, I'm going to my room. I'll see you around Emery." Roman turned and walked to his dorm to Emery to her reporting. Frustrated and tired Emery decided to head back to dorm to get caught up on homework. She had a date with Grayson on Saturday and knew it was going to be a challenge.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

There wasn't a day that he couldn't quit thinking about her. Her brown hair that felt to the middle of her back, her eyes that reminded him of fall, and the way she had the answer to every question. His brother asked why he had chosen her and he knew the moment he saw her at the freshman party. The moment when she called the campus police her face lit up just because she got the inside scoop. She had an obsession and she was his. This year he knew needed to be the highlight of his career, because he had someone to broadcast them. He would feed off of Emery's obsession with finding a lead to fuel his desire for notoriety. The killings weren't sporadic, but methodically carried out. Every victim was carved into his heart. What glory he got out of luring his prey and feasting upon them. His brother on the other enjoyed the kill, but he enjoyed the preparation. Leading the lamb to the slaughter and having them cry your name gave him undeniable pleasure.

At 6:45 Grayson knocked on Emery's door and he was surprised by her outfit. One of the problems he had with her was the change of style. Tonight she looked almost like a rocker with the black stiletto ankle boots, skinny jeans, designer tee, and a leather jacket.

"What are you wearing?"

"Oh, this. It's just something I through on. Why?" Emery said looking down at her outfit as if was something she wore every day.

"I am not going out with you looking like some biker. Do you have a tramp stamp too?"

"Really, is this what we have come to? We can't have a single date without arguing. I mean how is that we're even "official" after only knowing each other for five days. The last time I checked the rule was fifteen so we're not even dating!" Emery said and shut the door in his face.

Grayson stalked to his dorm with a rage that he couldn't contain. The plan was going all wrong and she was right about one thing. He went all in way too fast and it was looking suspicious. Maybe he actually liked this one and maybe a break from her would be a good thing. It was time for him to pursue her and show her what she is missing without him.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

It was Saturday evening a little after seven o'clock when Taylor finally returned to the room. When she entered the room, she noticed her roommate sulking around eating a carton of ice cream. Not wanting to sound too nosy but also wanting to know what was wrong, she simply asked, "Hey what's up with you? I thought you had a date tonight."

"Grayson and I got into an argument, so I'm in for the night."

"Wow, You sure do know how to pick them?" she shook her head and chuckled to herself as she entered her bedroom.

"Excuse me? What exactly do you mean?" her roommate defensively asked.

"Look, don't take this the wrong way, but it's only been the first week of school and you and your boyfriend have already had a couple of arguments. It seems like every time there's something wrong with you, it's because of him. It's none of my business, but maybe you shouldn't fall for him so soon. You know nothing about him."

"Yeah, you're right, Taylor. It isn't any of your business, so maybe you should stay out of my personal life. I understand that you're just trying to be a good roommate, but I don't need you to judge me and my relationships. Ok?"

"Alrighty then. You don't have to tell me twice. I'll stay out of it, but please just be careful. You can't trust everyone you meet."

There was a harsh tension in the entire room after the girls spoke what was on their minds. Emery had continued to eat the rest of her carton of ice cream. She eventually decided she should talk to Taylor just to clear the air between them. Taylor was already lying on her bed watching television while looking through a magazine, when she heard a knock on her door.

"Look, Taylor. I have nothing against you, and I honestly didn't mean to go off on you like that. I really do appreciate you caring about me."

"I get it. I really do. I was just trying to be a good roommate, that's all."

"Well, thank you. Um, if you don't mind me asking why are you so dressed up? Did you have your date with that other brother tonight?"

"Uh, yeah I was supposed to have a date with Eric around six-thirty. He never showed and stood me up. So I decided to just come back to the room. But before you say anything," she started when she noticed Emery was most likely going to offer an apology that would really have no significance to her, "I'm honestly alright with it. I'm going out tonight with Drake. There's going to be an off campus party tonight starting at ten. If you want a ride, I'm sure he wouldn't mind giving you a ride."

"No thanks. I don't have such a good reputation with being at parties, maybe I'll sit this one out."

Once Emery left and closed the door behind her, Taylor had decided to take a quick hour nap before getting ready for the huge party. Once she did wake up, she took a shower and washed her hair, and then had planned out her clothes for the evening. She was told that the theme to the party was Hawaiian themed, and she did not have anything that could be pulled off as Hawaiian. She decided on a short mini khaki skirt with a bright pink shirt that would be easy enough to tie in a knot to show off her fit body. Just as she was getting ready to change into her clothes, there was a knock on her door and in walked Drake.

"You're not ready yet?" he asked in a joking tone.

"Um, sir, you're early. You said you'd be here at nine forty-five. It's only nine-thirty."

"Eh, close enough. So is that what you're wearing?" he asked pointing to the outfit laid out on her bed.

"It's not my fault I don't have anything Hawaiian. You look good by the way. Now turn around while I get dressed."

He did as he was asked. As she was getting dressed, they talked about their day and classes from Friday. She even told him about Eric standing her up on their date tonight. Surprisingly to her, he was more upset about it then she was. It took her about ten minutes to get everything ready, including her hair, which she just allowed it to be in its natural curls and flow down her back. She got her keys and some cash, said good night to Emery, and she and Drake left for the party.

It took the two friends fifteen minutes to get to the party. On the ride there, they fell into easy conversation as if they had been friends forever. Taylor felt very comfortable talking to Drake. When they entered the V person's house party, the party was already live. A lot of people were already Von the dance floor getting their jam on. Drake decided to lead the way to the dance floor. At first she was surprised by him taking the lead, but she went with it and danced with him. They danced with each other for several songs before splitting away and dancing with other people at the party. She had been dancing with other people for a couple more songs before she went to where the drinks were being served. She had a bottle of water when she felt a hand wraparound her waist and a voice whisper in her ear.

"Well, well, well. What are you are you doing here, love? You look great by the way."

"You have got to be kidding me," she thought to herself before turning around to see her offender. "What do you want, Eric?"

"What's wrong with you? Rough day?"

"Not at all, babe," she expressed sarcastically, "let's see, I went to the football game, did some homework, hung out with friends, and had a date earlier today. But wait! I didn't because I got stood up by a douche bag. But other than that, I had a great day. Thanks for asking." She grabbed her water bottle and tried leaving.

He grabbed her wrist to prevent her from leaving, "I hope you're not referring to me because I would never stand a girl up."

"You're joking right? I talked to you yesterday, at the food court, during dinner, making sure that we were still on for our date. I spoke to you directly. You obviously have a terrible memory. Now please let me go."

"Look, let me make it up to you. I really forgot about it. Forgive me, and I'll make it up to you. I promise."

"Hey, is everything ok over here?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Drake. Drake, Eric. Eric, Drake. I just want to dance. Let's go." She grabbed Drake's hand and led him to the dance floor this time.

After she left for the dance floor, Eric had his eyes on her the rest of the night. He really didn't like Drake all over her, even though she wasn't either of theirs. He hadn't expected Drake to be there in the first place, and because of that he knew he had to go with his second plan. This certainly was not his week.

After being there and dancing and having a good time for three hours, she and Drake were finally ready to head back to campus. He had started drinking the last hour of the party, so Taylor had to drive them back to school. It took her no time to get back on the school grounds. She parked the car, and they staggered back to the dorm buildings. Fortunately, their dorm buildings weren't too far from the parking lot, and Drake's building wasn't too far from Taylor's. She decided to wait with him for the alcohol to slowly pass his system outside of his building. If they had gone in with him staggering inside, security would have guessed he had been drinking underage, and she didn't want to take that risk. As they were waiting, they talked about the party and who they danced with. Overall, they both admitted to having a good time.

"Well, yeah. I feel like I've known you for forever. We get along really well. You're a good guy." With that she lifted his head, leaned in and kissed him long and slowly. She could taste the alcohol on his breath, but that didn't prevent her from continuing to kiss his soft lips. When they finally separated, they were both struggling to catch air. Several minutes went by before anything else was said.

"Taylor, you can't be interested in me. We can't do this," he expressed in a saddened low voice.

"Why not? You're interested in me, and I like you. What's the problem, Drake?"

"Because…I have a girlfriend."


End file.
